


Regina Mills Must Die!

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Jealousy, M/M, Secrets, TEEN DRAMAS, player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Juggling three girlfriends shouldn't be easy, but for one Regina Mills it’s a walk in the park, that is until the new girl showed up and everything began to crumble.Based off on the movie ‘John Tucker Must Die’
Relationships: AND OTHERS ALONG THE WAY, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Tinker Bell, Lily | Lilith Page/Emma Swan
Comments: 45
Kudos: 103





	1. Storybrooke: Maine

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my notes and found this and was shocked to see I have written about 4 chapters to it so I thought ‘hm, let’s post’. Hope you enjoy.

Regina Mills Must Die

Chapter One : Storybrooke - Maine  
_______________________

Set Scene: A white moving van stood outside of a two story home, two middle aged men stood beside it one with a clipboard in hand.

“All is done Mr Nolan, we just need your signature here and we good to go.” He says as a brown haired men approached him, a kind smile plastered on his handsome face. He took the clipboard from the slightly shorter man and signed.

“Alright boys, we good to go.” The two men shook hands and parted ways, the brown haired man watched as the moving van pulled away and headed onto the road.

-First Person POV-

I watched as my dad watched the moving van drove off in the distance heading toward our new home and sigh, dreading this move.

“Honey? You ready?” My mum says pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned away from the window and looked around my empty bedroom, memories after memories flew by.

Oh I’m sorry you probably wondering what is going on, well first of all let me introduce myself to you. My name is Emma Blanchard-Nolan and I am sixteen years old, only child and lives with my mom, Mary Margaret and my dad, David Nolan. I know my mother’s name is such a mouthful but whatever, some of her friends either calls her MM or Mary. Anyways, I am going off topic, we are currently moving from New York to Maine in a small town called ‘Storybrooke’ I know what type of name is that right? My parents were sort of getting tired of the city life so they thought small town was a way to go so yeah hence the move.

I guess you can say I’m going to miss the city but not as much, I mean I don’t even have friends that I can say I hang out with on the weekends I just always stuck to myself which is why the move isn’t quite as upsetting and besides soon I will be leaving for college and won’t stay in that twin for long, a bonus. Okay now that you know a little about me, let’s get going.

“I’m ready” I smiled at my mom as we both headed downstairs.

We got outside and my dad had already loaded our bags in the vehicle and was just sitting on the driver’s side, waiting patiently, which you can tell he’s used to already having two women in the house. My mom and I got in and dad turned toward me and smiles.

“Ready squid?” He grins as I groan, I hate that nickname.

“Whatever” I grumbled which made him just smile more before starting the engine and driving off, as we set off, i got my earphones out my pockets and shoved them in my ears putting my music on shuffle. I let myself get lost in my music as I watched out the window as houses after houses disappears in the distance taking us to our new life. 

___________

“Emma” I sat bolted upright disoriented from my long sleep which I do not remember falling into and looked around. It was slightly dark but the streetlights helped. 

“What’s going on?” I mumbled wiping the slight drool at the corner of my mouth, yawning loudly. 

“We are home sweetheart.” My mom beams and I finally got a hold of my bearings, the sleep completely gone and took in the scenario. I guess I can’t really judge as I can barely see much seeing how it was so dark the only thing helping was the streetlights. 

“Oh” I say as I heard my dad step out the vehicle and popped the boot open and began taking out some stuff, I decided to help myself and get out the car. As soon as I stepped out the car I stretched relieved how my muscle finally got to breathe. What a long ass drive. 

“Here sweetie, let me show you inside. You can unpack tomorrow after school.” my mom says. Great, I totally forgot that little piece of information, I have to attend school as soon as we got into the new town as my transcript was all done and dusted. 

“Yes ma’am” I sarcastically states. I could even careless about surveying the house as my mom helped me to my new room, I thought I was sleep free but just that trip from the car to the house made me tired and it showed because as soon as I hit the unmade bed I was out. ‘Thank god for fully furnished house’

-Next Day-

“Emma, it’s time to wake up!” I heard my mom’s loud cheerful voice call making me groan not only at the voice but also the annoying sun against my face! Fuck sakes! It’s a curse being such a light sleeper and as much as I don’t want to I knew I gotta wake up and get ready, I had no choice. With that in mind, I forced myself to wake up fully, get out bed and stretched my muscle before making myself useful and get ready. 

“Morning” my dad greets me as soon as he spots me come down the stairs through the kitchen, it was easy to see because the kitchen was connected to the sitting room with a little arch separating the two however it still gave view to the stairs leading up. 

“What’s so great about it.” I mumble moving toward the empty chair and sitting down then began banging my head onto the table as my mom placed a bowl of cereal in front of me and dad bent down and kissed my hair.

“You will have a brilliant day today, don’t worry.” He says before standing up with his mug to bring to the sink then moved toward the many closed boxes now I’m just noticing scattered around the living room. I sigh the began eating my cereal, dreading today. 

//

After breakfast, my mom and I got in the car and drove off to Storybrooke High. Seeing how it was my first day to a new school she wanted to drop me off. 

“Can you stop like 3 or 4 blocks away?” I joke but also I’m serious, I don’t know how kids in this town are, if they are anything like my old school or movies on small town kids then god help le. 

“Emma!” My mom says faking hurt as she lightly slapped my arm.

“I’m joking.” I say chuckling “but seriously though, can you?” My mom rolls her eyes and soon the car stopped.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Mom asks, I can already detect her worry, see my mom had me pretty young, so young that she was disowned by her parents and has never heard from them since them, so I guess in a way she tries to not make me feel like I came between her and her parents. I looked out the window and watched the big building as students lingers around or goes in the building.

“I’ll be fine mom.” I kiss her cheek before saying bye and getting out the car and leaned in through the open passenger window “love you” I smile just to show her I am in fact gonna be alright.

“I love you too sweetie” she gives me that loving smile of hers, I nod at her, turned around looking at the building before walking off. 

Ok, here we go....

//

I can do this, this is just like any other high school. Yeah, except this is a small town where everyone knows everyone, you won’t be hiding in the library. God I hated that internal, so damn annoying but yet always right! I clenched to the strap of my bag tighter as I walk voiding bumping into someone before I become enemy number one before my first day even starts. I was so busy lost within myself that I didn’t see where I was going until I felt myself collide with something solid.

“Ouch!” Oh great, this is not how we want to start at a new school. Here we go, I’m gonna become a laughing stock for the rest of my school year! I thought as I quickly opened myself and began apologising you the person in hopes of letting this incident go.

“I am so sorry! I- I wasn’t watching, and- I’m sorry” I stutters nervously grabbing at the discarded item and handling it to the other person, coming face to face with long flowing blond hair and hard piercing blue eyes making me gulp, your typical mean girl? God help me, I stood up quickly as the girl snatched her stuff from me. 

“You better be, if you had so much as spilled this coffee on me. You would have paid for my dry cleaners and really by the look of you, I bet you can barely afford it.” She sussed.

Whoa, biatch alert! 

“Listen I said I’m sorry there’s no need to get snippy and rude.” Okay just because we are nervous and don’t want to make enemies already doesn’t mean we will put up with being talked down on.

“Excuse me?” The blond beauty said. Yes I admit she’s beautiful but a bitch. “I dare you speak to me that way!” Okay I am definitely getting a privilege princess vibe over here. 

“Dude I accidentally bumped into you, I apologised, get over it!” This chick was getting on my nervous, you know what I take it back, I’m ready to throw down!

“Why you little-“ she raised her hand to slap me and as a reflex I flinched shutting my eyes tight waiting for the pain however the pain I was excepting didn’t come instead I heard a voice.

“Whoa, whoa, Malory calm down” I opened my eyes and I found a guy holding onto ‘Malory’ ‘s wrist. “We don’t hit new students Mal.” He adds as Malory seethes at him, she was breathing so hard I was afraid she might turn into a dragon or something. She quickly snatched her arm away from the guy.

“You watch yourself” then turned and stormed off, bumping me out the way and I admit that hurt, what? She’s more built and I was caught off guard also I think I just made my first enemy. ‘Great’ 

“Hi, sorry about her,” I snap out my thought and looked back at the guy, he wasn’t so bad looking with his easy smile and eyes.

“Um no, I erm, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. My sister is an hot iron in the morning.” He chuckles. ‘Sister?’ He must of seen my shock cause he chuckled.

“Yeah, sister. Crazy, I know.” He chuckles, guess he gets that a lot, but can’t blame me, I would not have guess. I don’t know them but I can already tell just why no one would have guessed they are related, I watched as he scratches his head nervous before clearing his throat “Neal, Neal Gold.” He says extending his hand out, i was confused for a second until I realised he was telling me his name and expected me to do the same.

“Emma Nolan” I reply taking his extended hand. I might have made an enemy in one but I also made a friend, go Emma!

//

After that run in with Neal and his sister I finally decided to try and find the main office to collect my schedule and bits and pieces, Neal offered to take me but I politely declined as I didn’t want to bother him and I also wanted to explore the school a little. I got a few weird looks here and there and I can pretty much say I am 100% sure I am lost. For a town as small this, the high school was massively big, then again I guess it has to be seeing how everyone has to come here and- 

I was suddenly cut off of my thoughts from a weird sound, being the curious cat that I am I decided to walk toward the sound and the closer I got the easier it became to distinguish what the sound was. It was a sound of a piano playing, beautifully too I may add. I slowly approached a room that reads ‘music room’ and peaked inside through the see through diamond shaped window and I was instantly captured by what I saw.

There sitting by the grand piano was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, it was difficult to see her face fully from where I was standing but the little I saw I was captured, her brunette locks fell loosely around her in a halo, I followed her long fingers as they moved across the black and white keys, her body language spoke confident and power, I couldn’t help but be memorised. Yes I have had crushes before and a few relationships here and there but I have never felt this way before and I don’t even know her name.

I guess during my creepy staring my legs must have carried me toward the open entrance door because I could feel a pair of eyes on me and the glorious music wasn’t playing anymore so I snapped out of my thoughts and gasps loudly as I found a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring right at me, I gulp before turning and running away, ignoring the deep angelic voice calling after me.

“Wait, don’t go.” 

But I kept going.

-POV-

Who the heck was that! I thought as I leap out my seat running after her, as I got to the hallway I found it empty I looked left and right wondering which way to go before deciding on right, I ran down the stairs before bumping into someone.

“Reggie!” I groan at the voice ‘wrong blond’

“Mal!” I plastered a fake smile, the long I’m here talking to her the less chance I have of finding that girl. 

“Why are you in a hurry? Class hasn’t even began yet.” She questions looking at me suspiciously.

Damnit! the one time I don’t want her to be so observant, I could always ask her then she will get suspicious, think Regina think!

“Oh I was just heading to the lounge to grab a coffee” I answers smoothly. 

“Ooo goodie, I’ll come with.” 

“Babe, what did I say about us being seen together?” I sigh, I feel like I have to constantly tell her this.

Malory rolls her eyes. “I am sure nobody is going to talk if we grabbed a coffee together Reggie.”

Oh you’re probably confused to what’s going on here, so let me catch you up.....

I’m Regina, Regina Mills and let’s just say I am quite popular, both socially and with the ladies what can I say? I’m a catch, no seriously I am. I personally think I was carved by the gods themselves and I am not even bragging. Anyway, I’m dating Malory well not just her, I also have two more girlfriends and the thing is they have no idea that I am seeing them all at the same time. Don’t judge me, these three girls are all different from each other, look-wise and the ability to pleasure me. Back to the point, how do I have three girlfriends seeing how we live in a such small town? You ask? Well the trick is never date girls who are friends or have the same group of friends and as far as my research goes my three girlfriends do not interact in any form whatsoever, all three have different circle of friends, interest and life, also I told them never to tell anyone we’re dating because my mom wants me to focus on my studies and if she ever found out then I will be force to break up with her and anyone who has met my mother would tell you that woman isn’t to mess with so there’s that.

“Hello.... earth to Regina.” I finally snapped out of the dazed. “Well?” Mal drowns our sounding disinterested but I knew best, if I was to threaten her that I wanted leave her she probably drop on her legs and beg me. Ha! What? It’s true.

“I’m sorry babe, but I will have to make it up to you.” Not seeing anyone around I quickly kissed her “gotta run” and ran off before she can say anything else.

-Emma’s POV-

I watched as the mystery brunette kissed Malory and I felt my heart sunk. She’s taken and by none either than the one person I managed to make dislike me, ‘Go Figure’. 

TBC.....


	2. All These Beautiful Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT! Regina & someone else so if that’s not your thing, skip it! It’s at the end of the chapter🙏🏾

Regina Mills Must Die

Chapter Two : All These Beautiful Girls. _________________________

-Emma’s POV-

After the whole fiasco of discovery my new crush is the girl I pissed off’s girlfriend, I finally managed to find the main office and got my schedule and locker key and someone to escort me to my lesson. AP Calculus ‘great’ 

So here I am, standing in front of everyone like an idiot to tell the class my name and two things about me that nobody else knows. Well how about, ‘hey I don’t want to be here so if you can all leave me alone I would appreciate it?’ 

“Emma?” The teacher’s voice said and I snapped out my thoughts.

“Umm, well I’m Emma and I have a piercing.” Oops I don’t think that’s what he was looking for but he did say something nobody knows about so there, even my parents don’t know about my piercing so if I get in trouble for saying that then...

“Take a sit Miss Nolan.” He says not sounding happy. ‘oops’

I quickly but gracefully shuffle to the empty seat behind the classroom and sat down then busy myself in taking out all the necessities I needed for the class when...

“Can I see it?” I turn to my left where the voice came from and I was meant with a brunette girl smiling. She wiggles her brows suggestively making me confuse.

“See what?”

“The piercing.” She says with a ‘duh’ voice and I regarded her to see if she was being serious as the smile on her face was making it hard to detest.

“Erm,” I shuffle nervously on my sit. I didn’t really want to knowing just where it was.

“Ooo kinky.” She winked “it’s in a naughty place isn’t it.” She says wiggling her brows again. I fake cough trying to hide my embarrassment. 

“N-no.” I stutters as she laughs.

“Nice!” She cheers loudly and I quickly glance at the teacher, I do not want detention on my first day but he seems to either not have heard her or didn’t care. “My parents won’t let me get piercing even with my puppy eyes.” She demonstrates by pulling said face and I couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Lily, Lily Mills.” She introduces.

“Emma Nolan.” And we shook hands, looks like I have finally made a friend.

______________

Lily is great! Since meeting her my morning has been going amazing so far. Although I have yet to run into the beautiful brunette again however I also managed to not run into her rude blonde girlfriend so that’s a plus. Lily and I share almost all of my lessons so it’s been easier going around from one classroom to the next, it was now a lesson just before lunch and sadly Lily and I didn’t share it together which meant I would probably not have anyone to talk to.

“Would you like me to walk you to your next class? Because by the somber look on your face, it tells me you don’t know where you’re going.” Lily says amusement laced to her words.

“That and also I will kinda miss having you by my side.” I pout.

“Kinda?” She asks pretending to be hurt making her laugh.

“Okay fine!” I huff as Lily chuckles “I will miss having you by my side.”

“Don’t worry Nolan,” she moves putting an arm around my shoulder “you get me all to yourself for the rest of the day.” She grins as I slightly shoved her off of me.

“Lucky me.” I joke as Lily throws me a wink before turning down the hall, heading toward her next lesson so I decided to follow after.

Regina’s POV

I watch as Lily joked and played around with the new girl. 

‘Bingo!’ I thought.

I grin as the two of them headed down the hall and I decided to follow. 

‘It’s not like I’m a stalker or anything, the girl just intrigues me’

I watch as Lily stopped outside the science lab and hugged the blond goddess before leaving and miss beautiful went inside the room. I followed closely after Lily picking up my pace. As she was about to pass an empty classroom I took the adventure and grabbed her arm and dragged her in the room. 

She let out a shriek punching me right in the gut knocking the winds outta me 

‘damn I am never teaching her self defence moves again!’ 

“Lils chill!” I wheeze stepping away from her before she can kick me in the balls or something.

“Jesus Regina, what the fuck! I thought you were Killian.”

“Why would you think that?” I ask suspiciously for a moment forgetting why I pulled her in the first place.

‘I swear if he’s bothering her I will kick his ass’

“Nothing!” She quickly says.

“Is he bothering you because-“

“No! Jesus chill Incredible Hulk.” I eye her suspiciously and watched as she squirm. She hates being stared at. ‘Good, pay back’

“Regina what do you want? I gotta get to class” Lily says sounding irritated. I can’t believe I almost forgot.

“The girl, what’s her name.” 

“What girl?” Lily asks and I roll my eyes because I know she’s trying to play dumb. 

“The blond girl you were just with before I got you here.” I watch as she looked around at anything but me. “Lily!” I yelled annoyed.

“What!” 

“What’s her name? And don’t tell me you don’t know.”

“She’s not interested.” She says as she made to leave, I stop her by placing my palm on her chest.

“I just want her name.”

“No Regina, you want in her pants.” She says staring at me. 

‘Okay that wasn’t a lie but it’s not just that I want to sleep her, please I do have class. I need to take her out first’

“Pft” I scoff as Lily watches me with crossed arms. “I, I do, do not want to-“

“Spare me the bullshit, you have practically screwed all the girls in this school that you’re not related to.” She says “and to tell you the truth I don’t want you near my new friend so you can stain this relationship too. I’m sure Mal, Tessa and Ruby are satisfying you plenty. Now if you’ll excuse me, I do have a lesson to attend.” She says before shoving pass me.

Damn it Lily, sleep with the girl’s friend once and suddenly you’re a bad person. Whatever I will find out her name myself. I thought before leaving the empty room.

—————No one’s POV—————

It was now lunch time and Emma was both happy and anxious, happy because no more boring lessons for one hour and half but anxious because now it seems as she would have to walk to the lunch hall by herself. 

‘I really need to ask Lily for her number so this doesn’t happen again’ 

She thought as she made a bee line through the sea of students to get to her locker.

She finally reached it and opened it, taking out her prepared lunch. Since she wasn’t sure how the school food seemed her mom made her sandwich and such. Grabbing the container of her food she shut the locker before moving on to try and find the canteen.

On her way there however she came to a screeching halt at what she witnessed. There just a few feet away was Emma’s newest topic of daydream, only she wasn’t alone, the brunette was being pulled into a classroom without protest by a beautiful red hair. 

‘Why is this school full of beautiful girls? Is this heaven’ 

Emma thought before snapping out of it just as quickly as said beautiful red hair lip locked with Emma’s beautiful brunette before they disappeared inside the room. 

‘Okay not mine! I don’t even know her name and by the look of it, Miss bitch blonde isn’t the only one lip locking with her‘

‘Jesus Chris Emma, you’re totally crushing on a player.’ She groans. 

At this knowledge the blonde decides to go the other way to find the exit instead of the canteen, she needed fresh air.

______________

“Are you sure we’re not gonna get caught?” The red hair asks now nervous at her own suggestions, it seemed fun when she thought about it first but now she was just thinking if they get caught she’s d while Regina will get off with a slap on the wrist thanks to who she was, she will be suspended and grounded!

“Babe, relax we’re not gonna get caught.” The brunette says as she places butterfly kisses on the other girl’s exposed neck. “Cause nobody is coming here without permission” she strides to the door and clicks the lock in, turning she grins at the red hair who grinned back before placing herself onto the teacher’s desk.

“Then what you waiting for?” All worries threw out the window as she spreads her legs wider and the brunette instantly stood between them and without another word started kissing her. The two moaned as their tongues danced against each other.

“Damn Rubs, you’re so hot.” Regina breathes kissing the valley between Ruby’s exposed chest. The red hair groans pulling the brunette in closer by wrapping her legs around her waist.

“Babe, I love it when you take your time but we really can’t afford that now.” She says breathlessly pulling Regina away from her breast that she somehow managed to free sometime during their make out.

Regina grins reaching to her jeans pocket and pulling out a latex wrapper, she quickly but carefully ripped the pack open before dragging her pants along with her boxers down as her dick strings free from its confinement.

Ruby moans at the hard thick shaft watching hungrily as pre-cum seeped through the bulbous head, Regina smirks cockily at the lust filled gaze she received and without even saying anything Ruby got off the table and dropped her panties before climbing back on, her bare ass on the cold table her legs open wide, her shaven pussy on display for the brunette. 

Regina groans as she takes a look at Ruby’s pink cunt oozing with juices and gave her dick a few strokes before moving closer, she took Ruby by the thighs and moved her closer to the edge as comfortably as possible and without a word thrusts forward, Ruby’s pussy instantly took her dick prisoner and both moaned in unison. There wasn’t much waiting for adjustment before Regina started pounding Ruby’s pussy with hunger making the girl cry out in pleasure. 

TBC......


	3. Actually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Me updating this early? No freaking way! Yeah yeah, I was feeling inspired lol.

Regina Mills Must Die!

Chapter Three : Actually...  
________________________________

-Emma’s POV-

After lunch and two more periods later I found myself bummed and drained because, one Lily wasn’t in any of said lessons even though I did see her and she showed me to my lessons it wasn’t the same as to actually having her in there, it would have been good if she was in it too just so I don’t feel so alone and have someone to actually talk to. Two, the girl I’m totally crushing on seems to be a player. ‘Just my luck’ my luck I guess. 

And lastly, I met two guys, one by the name of Killian that seems to shamelessly make a pass at me whenever he got the chance and Neal, although he was nice I can’t lie, he seems to always be there, whenever I turn around he was there and for a school that was so big that I have yet to discover the beautiful brunette’s name, the people that I didn’t want to see (Neal) were always there. ‘Eye roll’. Kinda gives me the creepy vibe.

“Keep rolling your eyes like that and it would get stuck at the back of your head” a voice said and I smile, shutting my locker making me realise I have been standing here and just staring at it for so long and and turns to the owner of the voice.

“What?” I chuckle.

Lily shrugs “that’s what my mum always says whenever my sisters and I would roll our eyes” 

“You have sisters?” That’s totally a shock to me, do they go here too? Seems like I have a lot to know about her as she does me.

“Oh yeah, two older sisters. You probably seen them around passing or something” she shrugs. 

“I wish I had siblings.” I always wanted a little sister, a brother wouldn’t be so bad either but sadly it’s just me.

“Trust me it’s not as it cracked out to be. Half of the time I want to kill them. Especially Regina.” She says as my heart swells at the name. ‘That’s a pretty name, I wonder if my mystery brunette has a beautiful name’ 

Emma you need to stop and forget about her. This back and forth with myself is so tiring. 

“Anyway, ready for art?” Finally a class we have together. 

“Lead the way.” 

I smile as Lily hooks our arms together and led us down the hall.

———

“You’re gonna love art, Miss Berry is quite chill and fun.” Lily says as we finally reached the art room and walked in. A few students were already there sitting and chatting lowly waiting for the teacher.

Lily leads me toward the back row and we sit down next to each other.

“Hello!” I look up and notice the red hair from earlier with the beauty brunette beaming down at me with a bright smile. I have to admit, she was so gorgeous, please what is this school with beautiful girls?

“Hi” I respond as Lily sighs tiredly, she seems always annoyed at the girl’s presence?

“You need something Red.” She asks, the friendly tone I have come to associate her with gone replaced with a hint of annoyance but still deep down her eyes seems sad and hurt.   
‘Strange’

“Hello to you too mini Mills.” She says her smile still wide and Lily rolls her eyes reminding me what she said earlier. “aren’t you gonna introduce us?” She adds still smiling. Why do I have a feeling she and I might get along really? Well fuck me then because I know she’s dating the girl I seem to like. 

Lily sighs. “Emma, Ruby. Ruby, Emma.” The red haired extends out her hand toward me and I shook it.

“Nice to meet you Ems, you’re the buzz around here you know.” Really I hadn’t notice.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Well Storybrooke is a small town so anyone new would definitely be the talk of.” Ruby says, she seems nice. I wonder if she knows her ‘girlfriend’ is seeing someone else? 

‘But that’s none of my business’

“Sorry I’m late class.” A new voice said in a hurry and Ruby quickly walked back to her seat and Lily seemed to release the breath I didn’t even notice she was holding. 

“I heard we have a new student...” the teacher chipped in excitedly and I just knew like a broken record, I was about to stand up and introduce myself once again. 

‘Great’ 

———

“Emma!” I heard my name being called loudly making me stop in my walk and turn around at the voice and instantly groan in my head at the person running toward me

‘Freaking Neal!’

“Neal, hi.” I fake smile as I watch the boy reach me out of breath.

“Hi Ems, how was your first day?” He beams happily once he finally got his breathing under control.

“Great!” It really was, I wasn’t being sarcastic.

“Cool, so listen a bunch of us are going to chill at the town diner called ‘granny’s’ and was wondering if you would like to come? I mean it’ll give you a chance to get to know everyone else” I wonder if the brunette will be there. 

‘No Emma, remember you seen her with two different girls already, stay away!’ 

“Umm...” I trail off not knowing what to say, I mean it would be good to get to know the town better on one other hand but on the other, I do not want to hang out with Neal more than necessary, especially if Killian will also be there. 

“Sorry Gold, can’t do she’s hanging out with me.” Thank god for Lily, I thought as said girl came and stood by my side with an arm wrap around my shoulder. I gave Neal a fake apologetic smile.

“Oh, cool...maybe next time then.” He says looking disappointed and yes I feel slightly bad but not too much to change my mind.

“Yeah.” Was all I could say as we watch him away. 

“Oh god thank you!” I breathe once he was out of sight.

Lily steps away from me and nudges me by the arm giving me a smile.

“He’s as creepy as his dad so you’re welcome” she giggles.

“And about what you said-“ I begin but she was quick to cut me off.

“Girl you’re totally coming home with me after school” she grins throwing me a wink. 

I’m so glad to have made a friend.

-Regina's POV-

After school I tried searching for the blonde girl, I’m so tired of calling her the new girl or the blonde girl I just wish I could put a name to the beautiful face but to my misfortune I haven’t. I could ask then it would probably be the talk around the school and that is the last thing I need. 

Being this popular at times sucks, it’s not like I asked for it, I have always been a people person even at earlier age, everywhere I go popularity just seems to follow me. At times it has it’s pecks and other times like now not so much because as soon as I ask anyone about the blonde girl it will spread like a wild fire which won’t take long for the people i do not want to know and my own damn sister wasn’t any help at all! You think blood will always be there no matter what ‘scoff’. So now I guess I will need to find her name on my own. 

“Reg!” I felt someone hug me from behind and I instantly knew who it was.

“Careful Kat, people might start to think we banging.” I chuckle as she quickly let go of me and stood leaning against a locker next to mine. She’s honestly the only girl I can joke like this with around like this and be seen without rumours flying everywhere in this place.

This is Kathryn Medas, she’s been my best friend since we were in diapers so our friendship is special whereas if I was seen talking to a girl around here who weren’t my sisters gossip would start but with Kat it isn’t like that, everyone knew we were nothing but friends. And no I have never made a pass at her, when we got dared to kiss my dick didn’t stand nor did I feel anything kissing her, if anything she was like a sister to me even Mal. Tess & Ruby knew Kat was harmless. 

“Oh please, 1. You’re not my type, 2. Who would want to date your ugly ass? And 3. You’re an asshole. I would spend half of the relationship crying because you my friend have no filter or fighting off other girls...no thank you!” My best friend chuckles as I gave her a pout.

“But I’m so cute...” I joked making her roll her eyes.

“Anyways....” she ignores me. ‘Jerk’ 

“What is her highness thinking about?” Kat asks pulling me out my thoughts. I knew she was one of the few people I can ask this and it wouldn’t spread so at least I got someone to talk about this with and yes she knows about the other three girls and no she does not approve but what’s that saying about ‘ride and die?’ Exactly.

“The new girl-“ I start even though I wasn’t 100% sure she would know, see Kat doesn’t really care nor follow the goings of this school, pretty much keeps to herself which is why her only friend in this place was me. She says she doesn’t like all that dramas, yes she’s right but some drama is necessary at times.

“What new girl?” She asks sounding baffled. See what I mean. “There’s a new girl?”

I groan before shutting my locker.

“Yes Kat and she so damn beautiful if only I knew her name!” I gush as I hear my friend laugh beside me, I have her a side glare.

“Oh I’m sorry Reg, but please don’t tell me you want to add this girl to the list as a number 4”

I roll my eyes because no I do not want to her add as a no.4! At least I don’t think so, maybe she can be on the number 1 spot! I actually don’t even know what I want. I mean do I just want to sleep with her and move on?

“One of these days I’m telling you old friend you gonna get caught red handed and the revenge from those hot headed girlfriends of yours would be so sweet!” Kat grins “but hey, maybe this girl will get you to settle down.” She shrugs and I had to laugh at just how repulsive that idea sounds. Who wants to settle with one beautiful girl when you can have many?.

“Settle? Are you kidding? What is settle?” I ask and Kat laughs.

“Stupid” she mumbles but she knew I heard her anyways. 

-Emma POV-

“I can’t believe how big your house is!” I found myself gushing as Lily finally led us upstairs to her room after giving me the ground tour of her room. I place my book bag beside Lily’s in a corner as the girl simply shrugs.

True to her word, after school Lily brought us back to her room, it wasn’t that far from school seeing how small the two was so we had simply walked and record time we were at her home, actually scratch that, her mansion of a home! For such a small town this home was really big and so damn beautiful.

“Would you like a snack?” Lily asks once she kicked off her shoes and was left with white socks cladding her feet.

“Umm, sure...I’m just gonna call my mom to let her know we got here save.” I say fishing out my cellphone as Lily nods before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

-No one’s POV-

Lily quickly heads downstairs to grab herself and Emma a snack, she was happy and glad she met Emma. The blonde was cool, fun and dorky to hang out with, just like herself and Lily really hopes their friendship will last as all the friends she had made she seems to lose to her sister, speaking of which she hopes she doesn’t get home until Emma leaves, the girl was already asking about Emma.

Finally approaching the kitchen doorway she heard noises coming from the inside which was odd because when she and Emma got here no one seems to be in. She knew it wasn’t her parents cause they were still at work, her eldest sister was at her boyfriend which left...‘God please, no’ 

“What are you doing?” She asks sounding annoyed as her suspicions was confirm, standing by the fridge was her second eldest sister.

“Hey Lils, didn’t know you were home.” Regina says as she finally pulled out an apple from the fridge and took a bit. 

“Why are you here?.” Lily growls lowly fighting the urge to glance back toward the stairway.

“I’m here to change before I head out.” Regina says before she becomes suspicious “why? Does little Lilith has a company? Boy? Girl?” She winked to Lily’s annoyance. 

“Don’t be gross!” Huffs the younger girl “Can you just go?”

“Fine, jeez!” Regina grunts walking pass Lily then stops by the door way. “Don’t do what I wouldn’t do.” She winked with a smirk before leaving. 

‘Great, I hope she won’t go in my room. If I tell her not to go in there she would do the complete opposite, just stay out of my room’ Lily thought as she quickly tried to grab any snack she can.

———

Emma turns toward the door as it finally opens and smiled.

“Sorry I took so long.” Lily says as the blonde quickly got up and went to help her friend with the handful of snacks she had. “I didn’t know what to pick so....” she trails as she placed all the goodies on the table.

“I think you’re spoiling me.” Emma smiles before she remembered something. “Is someone home? I heard a door shut..”

“Oh? Um...just one of my sisters, she’s in a hurry though but maybe I will introduce you some other time.” Lily says, she knew it was unavoidable for her plan to keep Emma and Regina apart to work, she knew, they lived in a small town after all. They bound to bump into each other but for now she’s gonna enjoy having Emma all to herself and besides she really hope Emma won’t be like all those girls that falls upon her sister’s feet like she’s a goddess. 

———

It’s been a while with the two new friends just talking and getting to know each other. Lily told Emma the ins and outs of the town and about their school while the blonde told Lily about her previous life in Chicago. They talked about each other’s likes and dislikes and family tree, Emma discovered Lily lived with her mom who was a lawyer and her dad who was the town’s head doctor. She had two older sisters, Zelena, a senior aged 18 and Regina, a junior aged 17 and she like Emma was 16, they’ve lived in Storybrooke since she can remember heck even her parents’ family lived and died in Storybrooke. And Emma did the same and told her about her family tree which included her mom and dad and herself and how her born was actually from here making Lily wonder if her parents knew her. 

A few hours into their many topic of discussions Lily excused herself to the en-suit bathroom to wash up. A few minutes later Emma found herself in need of a wee so as to not bother her friend she decided to leave the confined space that is Lily’s bedroom and locate the bathroom Lily showed her that was out in the hallway.

Emma stepped closed the door behind her and as she stood outside Lily’s closed door Emma tried to remember which door her friend pointed at, there was five rooms up here, Lily & her sister’s room, guest bedroom and a bathroom which Emma was looking for, throwing caution to the wind the blonde picked one white closed door which her heart felt right upon on and stepped in, the door shutting behind her.

‘Definitely not a bathroom or guest bedroom’ I don’t think. She thought as she took in the posters of actresses and supermodels that hugged the walls, the opened laptop, unmade bed, open window that was letting the breeze in, and the room was beautiful, well kept and tidy. 

‘I wonder if this is Zelena or Regina's room’ Emma thought, feeling a little curious as her feet took a few steps into the room before the clearing of throat from behind grabbed her attention making Emma realise she was basically standing in the middle of someone else’s private space which made her feel guilt. Turning, the gasp that fell upon her lips was unavoidable as she came face to face with the one person she has been fantasying about all day at school, the familiar brunette stood in front of Emma clad simply in black skinny jeans and a bra with hair dripping of water.

‘Oh fuck’ 

TBC....

Poor Lily, the one thing she was trying to avoid happen, how do you think this interaction will go?


	4. Oh Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was not this long when i first wrote it however as i went back to just tidy up i found myself adding and deleting now this what we have smh. also happy new year guys. hope your celebration was lovely🙌🏾❤️

Regina Mills Must Die

Chapter Four : **Oh Shit!**  
____________________________________

“It’s you” Regina says in delight the shirt she was about to put on long forgotten as she moved with inhuman like speed toward the still frozen blonde. “Hi” she breathed her whole face a picture of happiness accompanied with a wide grin on her lips.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you but what you doing here?” Regina asks and watched still amused as the blonde goddess still standing shocked and unable to find her words.

“Bathroom” The blonde suddenly let put to Regina’s confusion as she scrunched up her face making her look so adorable in Emma’s eyes. 

‘ _Ugly why did you have to be such an asshole_!’ Cries Emma to herself. 

“I’m sorry I was just looking for the bathroom and took a wrong door, sorry” then quickly tried to make a break for it because she’s now realising Regina was still standing there with no shirt on. ‘Fuck!’

“Wait!” Regina’s band quickly but gently reached out to her.

‘ _Whoa_ ’ both thought as an electric light sensation traveled down their bodies at the contact and Emma finally looked at the other girl.

‘ _Fuck she’s memorising_ ’ the blonde groans inwardly finding her eyes unable to look away from dark pool of chocolate before trailing down to Regina’s lips making her lick her lips and gulp at the thoughts that suddenly occupied her mind of Regina pressed hard against her as their lips nibble at each other, the brunette noticing the stare and change of Emma’s postures and smirks cockily making Emma remember just who she was fantasying about which made her instantly snap into focus. She tagged her arm away from Regina’s grip and tried ignoring the way her heart frown missing the contact.

“I should go.” She announced but try as she could, her brain and feet were not cooperating because she was still planted where she stood.

Regina noticed this grins, closing the small space that was left between them, Emma gasps at the sudden invade of space and stumbled backward only for her back to hit the closed door she tried balancing herself so she doesn’t hurt herself only to end up pulling Regina along, the brunette was no pressed hard against Emma, her bare chest against Emma’s top clad one and Emma groans in her head as she could practically feel the girl’s minted breath upon her face.

And god! ‘ _she smells really good too_.’

“At least tell me your name...” Regina spoke lowly, her breath hitting Emma right by her lips and Emma felt tingles all over herself. She was really a paddle in the brunette’s hands. “I’m Regina.” Breathes the brunette with a smirk loving the way Emma’s body was reacting to her.

Emma could really kick herself, why was she letting herself being played like this? She refuse to be Regina’s third side piece! Annoyed at herself and pissed at the cocky brunette, Emma finally pushed away from the girl creating some sort distance between them to the disappointment of Regina who pouted in response and Emma cleared her throat just to get a hold of herself.

“I should definitely go.” She didn’t wait around for Regina’s reply before ripping the door open and stepping out

“I didn’t catch your name...” Regina calls stopping Emma in her tracks.

Emma turned around and with an annoyed look said “that’s because I didn’t give it to you.” 

The two stood staring at each other, a smile quickly broke upon Regina’s face.

“You play a hard game.” She was about to step out her room when another door opened

“Emma are you-“ Lily stopped mid air at the scene in front of her. “What did you say to her!” She exploded walking toward her sister in annoyance.

“Nothing, we were just talking, weren’t we Emma” Regina winked and green eyes rolled in annoyance and Emma could swear she saw Lily smirk at that. 

“I’m just gonna use your bathroom Lily.” Emma says leaving the two sisters alone.

Lily regards her half dressed sibling before turning on her heels and following after Emma.

‘ _Emma_ ’ Regina thought with a beaming smile on as she closed her bedroom door.

**-EMMAS POV-**

I was freaking out! I finally spoke to Regina, or she flirted and talk and I gawked! Gosh she was so damn beautiful but why did she have to be such a player? Her name truly fits her. Having her so close was doing things to me that I never felt before, I wanted to both kiss her and push her away! I knew telling Lily about my little crush on her sister was a no no but I also needed someone to just vent and tell me what to do. 

Regina is cocky maybe because she knows she’s beautiful and has people would fall on her feet if she commands it and that’s what pisses me off, the fact that she knows this and probably also takes the advantage of it. I don’t want to fall for some big headed jerk that plays with people’s feelings!

 _‘Whoa! Did I just say fall for?_ ’ 

“Emma” I snapped out of my thoughts from the knock on the door. I quickly flashed and washed and dried my hands before opening the door and stepping out.

“Hey sorry I took long.” Yeah I was thinking about your beautiful sister.

“That’s ok. I was just checking to see how you were doing. I hope my sister wasn’t rude to you. She has her moments.” She says sitting down her bed.

If you consider being pressed against the door with your hot half naked sister on you is rude then sure “Oh no, she....Umm...she wasn’t” I wonder if she knows about her sister’s extra curriculum. 

‘ _We can’t ask her that! She would ask why we seem so interested and then she will think we like Regina!_ ’ 

‘ _Don’t we_?’

Oh my god I’m actually arguing with myself!

“Ems!” Shit did I spaced out again? 

“Sorry what?”

Lily laughs “are you okay?” 

Am I okay? I was literally this close to just letting Regina take me agains that door of hers not long ago, so am I okay?

I quickly nod just because I don’t think that’s something you tell someone you becoming friends with about their sibling. ‘ _Sigh_ ’. This is not what I sign up for. 

* * *

**-EMMA’S POV-**

It’s been a week since I moved to Storybrooke, a week since I met Regina, three days, six hours, thirty two minutes and forty five seconds since I have come to accept that yes, I Emma Blanchard Nolan likes Regina Mills and also a couple of hours ago since I realise Regina was not only two timing Mal & Ruby but three timing Mal, Ruby and Tessa. 

Who is Tessa you ask? I met Tessa at the library the day after starting at Storybrooke high, during my free period I decided to roam the place to see if this will also become a place of my sanctuary as my old school was to me only to meet Tess as she likes to be called, she showed me every corner to be if I wanted a me time on free periods, she also introduced me to another girl name Belle. Both book lovers and so the three of us started talking, at the library, the hallway when we pass each other, we even shared the same gym period. We quickly became friends so not only did have Lily but I also had Tessa and Belle.

Today like any other weekends, Tess and I were hanging out at the house as usual and the girl seemed so agitated and like someone who is dying to just spill it, so I tried asking what was wrong and after a few moment of debates on her part she poured out her whole which brings me to where I am now, sitting in my dark room shedding tears over. I really can’t believe I’m crying over someone who doesn’t even know of my feelings nor dating. ‘ _God I’m such a mess_.’

Tess and I hang out at my place while both of my parents were at work. We baked, binge watched a few shows. Danced and sang very loudly to anything and everything and I guess she really needed to tell someone because as soon as we calmed down she made me swear to never tell anyone what she was about to tell me. And so she tells me she’s been seeing Regina, and said girl told her to not tell anyone otherwise- you know what I can’t even finish that because is all bunch of bullshit! How can someone as beautiful be such a liar? And how can I stupidly like her! So I can also join these poor three girls she has stringing along? God! 

As I sat there I heard my phone ring and without seeing who was calling I pick up.

“Hello” I tried sounding as normal as possible.

“Emma, you free?” Lily asks and through the phone I hear what sounds like winds.

“Are you driving?”

“No but I’m coming to get you” 

“And go where exactly?”

“A bunch of the town kids are gathering at the beach for a bonfire. Ask your mom if you can come cause I’m almost at yours. bye!” And the phone clicked off.

I contemplated my choices. I could stay and wallow in myself pity on my Saturday night or go and have fun. I’m sure Regina will be there but so would Lily, Tess and Belle. I quickly stood up from my bed and grabbed a changed of cloths making myself look presentable then headed downstairs.

“Mom, can I go out with some friends?” 

“And where would you be going at 8 almost 9pm?” My mom asks pausing to look at her watch.

“Just down at the beach for a bonfire, and it’s the weekend”

“Emma you know I like it when you tell me these things in advance.”

“I know, I know but Lily literally just told me now on her way here. Please?” I begged and my mom sighed and I smile knowing that’s her defeat ‘go ahead’ sigh.

“Fine, but I want you home before 12am”

“Yes ma’am” I say just as the doorbell sounds. I quickly kissed my mom goodbye and left.

* * *

“Hi!” Lily says as I pull the door open with her finger ready to ring the bell once more, I stepped out and shut the door behind me.

“You look cute” she says giving me a look up and down before grinning making her look like her sister with that devilish grin. 

“This before be fun.” I grumbled just to find something so I don’t end up thinking too much about Regina. Her grin widens as she grabs my hand and pulled me toward the car that was parked in front of my house and in it, I saw her eldest sister and her boyfriend next to her.

“Hi Emma” the older girl calls with a wide smile and the guy next to her mumbles an hello as his focus was mostly on his phone.

I liked Zelena, she was nice and really keeps to herself, the few times I have come across her she has always been nice to me and also I gotta say all of the Mills sisters were extremely good looking like what is this genes! 

“Hi Zelena” I call back as Lily opens the door for me, once I was in she came in after me and the red haired started down the road toward the beach. 

* * *

**-NO ONE’s POV-**

The beach was packed with teens from the town, music and bonfire the live of the party, each group of friends were doing something different whether it was racing each other in and out the cold sea, skinny dipping, talking while red or blue plastic cups occupied their hands, or gathered around the fire. It’s shocked that nobody has reported this then again, most of these kids here their parents were either the mayor of the town or just some sort of high rake of the town so really what does calling the cops even means? Bless the poor town sheriff. Around the lit beach, packed beach was a group of teens gathered around by a small fire and amongst the teens was Regina and across from her Tessa and Belle. The brunette was busy typing on her phone.

 _‘You look so so damn hot ;)_ ’ she typed before pressing send then looked up grinning.

‘ **You don’t look so bad yourself miss Mills, if we were alone I would show you just how irresistible you look ;)** ’ 

Regina looked down as her phone pinged and smirks.

' _Describe your panties_ ’

she sent and watched as Tessa blushed then tried playing it cool as Belle asked her if she was alright. 

‘ **None** ’ 

Regina almost dropped her phone at the reply, she quickly looked up toward the blonde and saw the smirk she wore.

‘ _You naughty girl. Meet me at my car_.’ 

Tessa watched as Regina walked away and started cooking up a plan to leave.

“You’re okay?” Belle asks seeing how fidgety her friend was. She and Belle have been friends for awhile now and she really wanted to tell her about Regina but she couldn’t, she told Emma because one, Emma was new to the town so it was less likely for people to believe her if she was to accidentally tell them what she told her and two, the girl doesn’t seem like the going around telling rumours kind of girl not that Belle was but Emma just had that ‘ _I want to tell you all my secrets_ ’ kind of face hence why she told the other blonde. But now she needed an exit because she was wet and regina was already waiting for her probably already erect ready to take her. ‘ **Fuck**!’

“Umm Yeah, I just Umm...need the restroom. Be right back.” Belle shrugs as her friend hustling left. 

* * *

**-EMMAS POV-**

We finally got there, Lily, myself, her eldest sister Zelena and her boyfriend Robin. Just like Zelen I barely knew Robin apart from a few times around the school, since he was a senior his and her schedule were different compared to ours but the few times I have come across hi he has always been nice and easy going. And they also seemed so in love, Lily tells me they been together since Zelena was 14! How crazy was that? Maybe she can teach her little sister about commitment and relationship, lord knows Regina needs it!

“Alright kids, have fun but not too much fun!.” Zelena throws a wink at both Lily and I and while I was infused by that her sister groans glaring at her, she chuckles as she locks her car. “Come on Robin.” And the two waved goodbye at us and walk off to the bonfire.

Lily and I stood there not knowing to say and this sudden awkwardness befell upon us. Clearing my throat I spoke,

"So what is it that you do at a beach bonfire?" I ask Lily which seemed to break the awkwardness as she chuckles then began pulling where along with her down the path her her sister and boyfriend went to.

"Have fun Nolan, we have fun!" She cheered letting go before she took off in a sprint toward the loud noise. 

I chuckle at her childlike behaviour but decided to strode slowly after her, as I move slowly around and between the car, I caught something at the corner of my eyes and I had to do a double take at the scene I saw. Regina and Tessa kissing. Well isn’t this the confirmation I needed and all the sudden my mood is ruined! I didn’t stand to see what was happening and quickly stormed off after Lily.

* * *

I was sitting watching the waves crushing as the loud chatters and music calmed down with some people heading home, after hours on of partying, some kids were finally calling it a night and heading out and since Lily and her sister were my ride home, I had no choice but to wait for them, Lily was currently nowhere to be found, her sister was busy with Robin, Tessa got picked up a few hours ago and although she offered me to come with her I just didn’t feel like being anywhere in closed approximately with her, I did speak to her here and there during the bonfire but I was still sore from what she told me and what I saw with my own eyes because after seeing them Tessa came back like half hour later on her own and you didn’t need to be a genius to know what they were doing. I had spoke and hanged with her and Belle a little and I could see the glee in her eyes and I already knew who got her that excited. 

I really don’t know how Regina does it, all three girls were at the same location yet they didn’t even realise they all had different times getting screwed in a dark corner or inside a car by the same girl. All because she probably told them the same bullshit to keep quiet.

“Penny for your thoughts?” I looked up and I instantly became flustered.

‘ _Shit_ ’

I stared back into the crushing waves as the behind suddenly sat down beside me. ‘ _Great_ ’

“You don’t like me much, do you?” The brunette says and I can feel her eyes staring at me in the corner of my eyes. She chuckles lowly as I stayed quiet which annoyed me. I dare she think she knew me!

I clear my throat “I don’t even know you.” I say with a slight bit to my voice but as I finally decided to take a peak at her I felt myself suddenly unable to breath. '

Gosh she is so beautiful' I thought as my stare linger a bit longer just admiring how well the sudden sundown contracts with her skin tone before turning away quickly as I spotted the smirk on her lips. ' **Jerk**.'

"Don't you want to?" I shiver and not from the cold air but because I didn’t realise just how close she was until I felt her breath on the side of my face. For a second I'm wondering why she's sitting here so casually talking to me until I realise all of her 'girlfriends' have left awhile ago.

"Look-"

"You're beautiful you know that." She says cutting me off and I really have to roll my eyes because how many girls has she said this to.

“We’re not friends, nor do we have the same circle of friends so me liking you or not isn’t important.” Yes Emma, stand your ground! So what if she stunning! She’s an asshole!

However as I turned to look at her I found her smiling softly. “Why are you smiling?” 

“Cause you’re cute Emma” I span so quickly to face her I swear I almost had a whiplash but the way she says my name! I promised to bury this crush deep but when she acts this cute I can’t help! ‘Be strong Emma’ 

“I bet you say that to all the girls huh.” I say my gaze still on her and her on me.

“I do.” See what I mean! Wait, what? Did she just admit- ugh!

“But you’re special Emma, I mean we barely know each other but every time I see you, you make me feel amazing.” Did she just? Argh. And here we go again just staring at each other. And Jesus is she leaning in to kiss me? ‘ _Don’t do it Emma_ ’

“Emma!” Oh thank you Zelena.

“Yes!” I jump up so quick someone might think the ground was on fire.

“We about to leave love, unless Reggie here gonna give you a ride?” 

Before Regina can even speak I spoke quickly.

“No!” Zelena looks like me startled and I glance down at the other girl and caught the brief hurt look on her face. “I mean I don’t want to bother her and besides it’s only logical I go back with you guys.” 

“Umm...ok, lets go then.” Zelena says as I starts walking ahead of her already ignoring whatever Regina had to say. “See you at home sis.” I heard Zelena say before her footsteps started following after me.

“Emma wait!” I hear the older girl call out so I stopped. 

I wait until she caught up to me and stood in front of me.

“Look kid, you seem like a great girl and believe me I don’t care nor get involved in any of my sisters’ affair but also I know my sister and you do not want to be tangled up with her.”

She spoke and all I can do is gap at her because what the fuck! How did she-

“It’s not like that, I’m not-“

“Trust me I’ve seen Regina hurt more girls your age heck even my age then I would like and usually I don’t get involved as I said but it seems my littlest sister has taken an interest in you so please, don’t hurt her”

“I don’t understand-“

“I love both of my sisters so be careful what you do” 

And with that she was gone leaving me to follow after her. What does that even mean?! I look back toward the shore and saw Regina was gone, sighing I follow after Zelena and when I reached her car everyone were already in so I got in and Lily gave me a big wide smile giving me a side hug before laying her head on my shoulder, I look up and saw Zelena stare at me through the review mirror and a chance a glance down at Lily who seemed pretty comfortable where she was.

‘ _What is happening_?’

**-MONDAY/SCHOOL-**

Emma walked sluggishly down the hallway of the school dreading another long day of lessons, it has been a slowly but productive Sunday with helping her parents around the house however as she helped her mind constantly flashing back to the bonfire night, seeing Regina with Tessa, Regina being so soft and almost kissing her, Zelena’s warning then everything just confusing but no matter how confusing Emma was excited and looking forward to seeing Lily, hanging at the library with Tessa and Belle. 

‘ _And maybe take a glance at Regina?_ ’ 

A small voice said to Emma’s annoyance! And no taking a glance at Regina! Didn’t we hear what Zelena said last night?

‘ _Yes but didn’t you see Regina Saturday? She was so sweet!_ ’

Emma groans, since the bonfire the brunette has been on Emma’s mind constantly even with Zelena’s warning and it didn’t help that she had ran into her at the diner the next day, the two once more found themselves in a staring contest that even Lily saw as suspicious and questioned her about it and Emma nervously denied anything because really it’s not like there was anything going on besides the fact Emma was crushing hard and Regina may also feel the same or she’s just trying to add Emma to her list of ‘girlfriends’

‘ _Well why don’t you talk to her and actually find out_ ’ that’s logic but what are the chances that what Regina will tell her will be the truth? The blonde finally reached her locker, unlocked it and started getting her books.

“Morning!” 

Emma jumped before turning to scold the person.

“Seriously dude, why!” The other blonde laughed as Emma shut her locker and hooked her backpack onto her back.

“Sorry Ems, I couldn’t resist, you looked so far away.” Tessa said hooking arms with Emma as the two started down the hall.

“Ready for gym class?”

“Tell me again why we have gym first thing?”

“Because the teachers of this school are nuts! We can always skip.”

“And miss the amazingness of sweating cause of running up and down?....never!” Emma says sarcastically making her friend burst out in laughter.

“Ah-well, in that case gym here we go.” The two friends headed toward the changing room.

**-GYM HALL-**

“Ok don’t look now but for some reason the she-dragon has been eye balling you for awhile now and I don’t know why.” Tessa says her eyes dancing around the big hall as she pretends to ‘stretch’

“Who?” Emma asks looking behind her only for Tessa to grab her and turn her back around.

“I said don’t look!” She scold. “Did you step on her toes by any chance?” Chuckles Tessa watching the fuming blonde from across the room.

“I have no idea” shrugs Emma, she has other things on her mind to worry about what Mallory Gold’s problem is.

“Well she’s coming now.” Emma turns just in time to see Mal approach her with her followers.

“Yes?” Tessa says stepping beside Emma despite being shorter than her, it was sweet.

Mal barely glanced at her, her focus only on Emma and the rest of the gym occupants started noticing the sudden change in the air.

“Can I help you?” Emma says as Mal stood tall in front of her trying to be intimidating. **-eye roll-**

“Yes you can help by telling me what was your slutty ass doing with my girlfriend!” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Responds Emma however her heart rate suddenly picked up at the thought of being seeing with Regina. ‘Well fuck!’

“Someone is actually unfortunate enough to want to date you?” Restores Tessa with a laugh as Mal glares daggers at her.

“So I am making things up now?” Mal explodes turning back on Emma and ignoring Tessa. Emma had a feeling she knew where this was coming from. 

‘ _Oh god, I hope Tess doesn’t think I have something with Regina_ ’ but you do?

‘ _Shut up!_ ’

“Excuse me! I’m talking to you bitch!” Emma was shook out of her thought by the hard shove against her shoulder and before she can comprehend what was happening, Tess was stepping in front of her and pushing Mal back and Emma finally noticed the crowd that had form.

‘ _Where’s the damn teacher when you need them!_ ’

“Don’t touch her bitch! Nobody would want to touch what you have been with.” The shorter blonde responds. 

“I’m warning you, stay away from Regina.” The tall blonde says as she turn to walk away.

“Excuse me?” Tessa’s interest sudden pinged.

‘ _Oh no_ ’ Emma thought as Tessa’s voice came through. 

“Did you just tell her to stay away from Regina? As in Mills?” 

“What are you deaf? Yes! Regina Mills and I are dating.” Restore Mal proudly.

“WHAT!” Another voice exclaimed from the crowd. 

“You can’t be dating Regina.”

“Why are you talking to me?” Questions the blonde looking disinterested by the person that spoke and Emma realised just who it was. 

“Shut the fuck up princess! You can’t be dating Regina because I’m dating Regina.” Restores Ruby.

“WHAT!” The two arguing girls turned toward the voice facing Tessa.

“You two can’t be dating Regina because I am.”

‘ _Well this is a mess_.’ Emma thought as the three girls all came to the same realisation but thank god the crowd wasn’t as big but Emma probably figured everyone in attendance would probably spread it around, Emma was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn’t anticipated what happened next, the three girls broke into a screaming match and before long they were pushing, slapping and pulling at each other finally drawing the attention of the whole gym, everyone started chanting ‘ **fight, fight**!’ even though they were all confused by what was happening and people were filming! 

“Girls, Girls, stop this...” Emma tried breaking up the fight but really who was she supposed to hold back when she can barely make out all the tangled limbs the three found themselves in.

“Girls!” She finally decided to grab the one that is her friend however that was her biggest mistake because a fist flying toward her friend by a pissed off Ruby found a victim in her before everything went black. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh! Talk about girl fight! Poor Emma.


	5. Beautiful Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gonna aim for weekly weekend updates from my end so we can finish this story maybe before February ends depending on the characters.

Regina Mills Must Die

Chapter Five : Beautiful Liar.  
____________________________________

**-Regina’s POV-**

As the bell for the beginning of next period rings I groan already missing first period which was gym class, I shut my locker thanking god I skipped that shit! Nobody is interested in stupid gym first thing in the morning! And plus all three of the girls I’m seeing are literally in the same space, although they don’t know it takes just a simple look and all that I have built will come crumbling down, yeah, no thank you. 

“Dude, dude” I watch as my friend Jefferson came blazing toward me overly excited and out of breath. 

Jefferson is one of my friends, although I was popular I only stuck with three people in this shit-hole, Jeff, Graham and Kat, they are the only three people outside my family I trusted enough. Jefferson, aka Hatter as we call him just because of how insane he was, no I am not exaggerating, this kid is crazy! Most of the shit troubles we get into is thanks to him because of his bizarre yet fun ideas. 

“Dude, breathe!” I chuckle amused wondering what other shit he got into.

“Dude you missed it! Girl fights!” He let’s out happily.

“Wait, what?” Seriously? I missed a fight? Okay maybe gym can be fun.

“Ask me who got into a fight” and before I could he answered by himself “that new blonde chick and Mal, Malory freaking Gold! Who even picks a fight with her?” He chuckles loudly and I have to remember him and Graham don’t know about my interest in Emma yet then I remember, wait- EMMA? With Mal? What the fuck.

As Jefferson rumbles on, I can’t help but let my thoughts travel instantly to Emma. Emma fighting Mal? Why? And perhaps I was a little too worried about Emma than I should be.

‘Maybe it’s because she’s the new shiny toy we trying to bang, duh!’

My subconscious said and yes, that must be it but still Mal? 

“Sorry Hatter,” I began throwing the books I took out my locker back inside before closing it again “but I gotta go” without giving the boy a chance to speak I hurriedly walked away from him as he shouted where I was going. ‘ _Emma_ ’, all of my attention simply on Emma. 

**-Emma’s POV-**

Okay this is the worse fight ever! How was I the one trying to break it up that ended up getting hurt?

I groan as I pop my eyes open and looked around the space that is the cubicle at the school nurse’s area. ‘What kind of school had their own nurse area with big enough rooms to keep student when they were unwell?’ ‘And why is these bed so damn comfy? This school must have a good budget for them to have such good beds and suppliers, damn’ I thought closing my eyes once again as I felt a sudden headache breaking in and decided to take slow deep breathes, I can’t even remember who punched me in the first place and god, how did that escalated so fast? 

“I heard there was a fight”

My eyes flashed open instantly at the familiar voice and sure enough, there at the doorway stood the last person I wanted to see but kinda glad was there. Regina freaking Mills!

‘Great!’

**-Regina’s POV-**

I walked down the hallway packed with student in a breeze trying to get to my destination. It felt like I was walking in a snails pace but in reality I wasn’t but finally I was by the front desk of the school’s administrator and sure enough to my luck, sitting at the reception desk instead of Mrs Roger, was the one person I could work my way around for informations.

“Sidney!” I say as the boy in question jumped and looked up from arranging the files around. Once he spotted me he became his usual nervous wreck self that he gets when I’m around so I approached the desk and leaned on it, with the smile I know he can’t say no to.

“Reg-Regina, what- uhm, I mean. Hi” he stutters nervously, looking anywhere but at me.

How can I describe Sidney Glass? He was the kid that was involved in every single freaking clubs and got the best grades of all school well except me. What? Don’t look at me like that! I may be beautiful and awesome but I am not stupid. When you’re a child of Cora Mills you are expected to be nothing but the best, so as long as I kept up with grades and behaviour, mother could give two fucks about what I did in my spare time. Anyway back to Sidney, you see he was slightly obsessed with me and not in a way that he was in love with me but I don’t know what it was, he just couldn’t say no to me. I was literally the girl his mother warn him off of.

“I need a favour”

“Of course! Anything for you Regina, you know you don’t even have to ask, I’ll just do it” see what I mean? Truly, I don’t know what his deal is, at first it was creepy until I realise when I get caught off guard by unexpected test, he’s there to help. Did I mention he’s literally in every single damn club around the school? Why do you think Mrs Rogers would leave a student at the reception? He volunteers his time here. Please.

“Okay I need you to tell me where Emma Nolan is, I heard she got in a fight, is she at detention?”

“Oh no, she was brought to the nurse’s office unconscious and Mrs Rogers had me contact her parents”

‘Unconscious? What the fuck!’ I thought as I turn without a word to him and headed toward nurse’s office.

“You’re welcome!” 

I hear the boy call out after me and honestly who gives a fuck? Emma is hurt. 

‘And you care because?’

I don’t!

I growl as I tried convincing myself, she’s the new girl, she’s beautiful and if anyone was going to be with her, it should be me so we need to act like we care.

As I convinced myself this I smile, Emma Nolan means nothing to me but a another girl on my list

**-No one’s POV-**

Ruby sighs as her eyes trails once more onto the clock ahead of her on the wall. The other two girls occupying the far ends of the big room that housed just the three of them. Although she didn’t know Emma that well, she was worried about the girl after receiving that punch that should have been at the she-dragon! Ruby felt guilty but not guilty enough to forget what had transpired just a few moments ago.

‘There was no way in hell that Regina was cheating on her! HER!’

“You’re not that special little miss red riding hood” 

Ruby heard Mal restored and she guessed she must have of spoken out loud however instead of shying away as most people tend to when dealing with the blonde, the red haired stood up facing up to Mal.

“And what makes you special bitch! Daddy’s money?”

Mal growls hating being spoken back to and before long the two girls stood up and faced up to each other, yelling and insulting one another.

“Shut up” came the whispered voice of Tessa but between the shouting, the two girls didn’t hear her “shut up” she repeats again but this time louder and again, nothing.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT. UP!” 

She screamed startling the two girls however it seemed to have done the job as the two girls grew quiet and stood away from each other.

“How can you two just stand there and yell at each other! My friend is unconscious in the nurse’s office and my girlfriend-“ she stopped, choking in her sobs “well the person I supposedly thought was my girlfriend has been lying and cheating on me for god knows how long, we are all in the same position here people so can you two refrain from trying to kill each other just for a second and see how shitty everything is right now!” The tiny blonde screamed looking at both girls as they were trying to tower over each other, it was one heck of a mess they all found themselves in however as stupid as they been the person they should be turning on is the one that has been playing along with their hearts for god knows how long. 

“Sorry”

“Sorry”

Came two voices sounding genuinely apologetic, they knew Tessa was right but they were angry and right now Regina wasn’t present for them to ripe apart.

“So now what? Is this it? What happens now?” Ruby questions after a moment of silence as her eyes darted between Mal & Tessa who seemed also to wonder the same thing.

**-Regina’s POV-**

After what felt like forever of running! I finally reached the nurse’s station and hoped Mrs Mosberry wasn’t around, I swear that lady has it out for me, it’s not my fault that her granddaughter was a freak! Ever since she walked in on her so called Christian granddaughter with her mouth wrapped around my dick she has taken up to herself to be all up on my business about this and that. God I can’t stand her! However as I got closer I realised nobody was around.

‘Bingo!’ 

And tried running past the open door where I know the nurse usual sits to go around to the two cubicle they tend to put students in when unwell and waiting to be collected, I almost made it when-

“Miss Mills, shouldn’t you be in a class right now?”

I groan hearing the disapproving voice behind me but at the same time I was thankful it was someone else.

“Elle....hi, hello- you are looking mighty fine this morning” I flashed a smile as the nurse assistant Elle stood in front of me with crossed arms and disinterested look on her face.

Elle was a beautiful, early twenty fresh out college graduate, she hasn’t been working at the school for that long. She was nice and easy on the eyes but what happened between us was a one time thing and we both agreed!

Also you guys really need to stop judging me! I can’t help it if girls and women literally throws themselves at me! God!

“What are you doing here Regina” she states looking me up and down as if to prove her point that I looked and seemed 100% fine to be hanging around nurse station. And what’s the point of lying to her?

“I’m looking for Emma Nolan”

I answer and Elle stared at me for a moment before she sighs. 

“Leave the girl alone” she let out sounding almost tired.

“What? We are friends” I defends.

“Friends? If a girl is not Kathryn, there’s no ‘just’ friend with you” she scoffs and yes she does have a point and also she’s right about me wanting to sleep with Emma so what.

“Come on Elle, please. I just wanna make sure she’s alright.”

I flashed her my charming smile that I know no one can resist and see her drop that posture of hers and sigh. ‘Yes!’

“Fine! Hurry up then it’s off to lesson” 

“You’re awesome!” I called out to her as I hurriedly carried on my way. 

It didn’t take long to find Emma as she was literally inside the first cubicle I looked so I slowed down in my strides and just stood in the doorway peaking in between the blinds that is put there for privacy and saw Emma laying there with her eyes closed, I couldn’t help but to step in a little so I had a better vision of her. 

‘God why does she look so damn adorable’ 

I kinda feel like a creep just watching the way her red lips parts as she breathes in and out gently, her face looked so soft just begging me to run my fingers gently across her cheeks. 

‘Snap out of it Mills. She’s just another girl!’

I scold myself and then got into character.

“I heard there was a fight” I said with a little amusement tint to my voice, really I was trying to disguise the concern I felt for her. ‘why do I feel concern for this girl?’

I watch as Emma’s eyes opened and then her cheeks tinted red in embarrassment, I guess from realising she got caught sleeping but she shouldn’t be, she looked so beautiful.

‘STOP IT!’

“What are you doing here?” she asks groggily trying to sit up and I decide to enter fully into the room.

“Well someone told me you were picking fights with Mal” I smirk raising an eyebrow at her watching she stumbled around with her words, contemplated on something then stopping herself.

“Yeah well, I’m never one to back out from a fight” she instead answered and I wish she had said what she originally wanted but I didn’t want to push, I don’t know but I felt glad she was alright.

**-No one’s POV-**

It was finally the end of another long school day, Mal who usually would meet Regina behind the benches in the field when school finishes for a quickie found herself walking alone the almost empty hallways, she hasn’t seen Regina since the whole truth came out and she was glad because until now she still doesn’t know what she would do and say however as she’s contemplating this her answer came sooner rather than later as she felt herself being pulled inside a classroom, she would scream if she didn’t know who it was also this gesture was almost a routine which made her feel sick to her stomach because how didn’t she not pick up on the red flags in this relationship? The secretive meetings was a dead giveaway but of course as the liar that she is, Regina managed to convince her was because her mother wanted we focused on her study first before dating and if she knew Regina was disobeying then she would sent her to live with her grandparents in London. **‘LIAR!’**

“What’s wrong?” 

Snapping out of her trance she finally hears Regina ask and now that Mal knows what she does, she can easily detect the disinterest tone of voice to the brunette’s words. ‘How didn’t I notice before? God I’m so stupid!’ 

Although Regina is asking to seem like the caring girlfriend, an air of she could give two fucks about what was wrong was laced with said words of ‘concern’

“Nothing, I’m just tired” she shrugs and just like the dragon she was she decided to look Regina head on and blue stared right into brown eyes, trying to see how she misses it and Mal realised she was looking right at the eyes that looked at her everyday when they made love ‘yeah right, does Regina even know wha that is?’ She thought bitterly as her mind just kept flashing to all lies the brunette must have told multiple of times. 

**‘I hate you! I hate you so much Regina Mills’**

She refused to cry, she hasn’t let anyone (even her father or brother) see her cry since her mother died so she refused to cry at the hand of some 17 year old playboy that couldn’t keep it in their pants and probably have screwed everyone in this damn school! She watched as Regina smiled at her stepping closer before her lips found Mal’s neck, kissing and nibbling gently at the soft skin a gesture that would have Mal dropping her panties in a heart suddenly made Mal want to cry (even though she refused to) and hit the girl (okay that sounds violence but can you blame her?.

“I know a few things we could do that would help with that” flirts Regina as her lips found their way onto Mal’s in a soft but deep kiss, the blonde letting herself go for a few seconds because even if the girl standing right in front of her has betrayed her, she knew her feelings for her isn’t just gonna automatically disappear but she knew she needed to be strong so with that as a motivation she willed herself to step away from the kiss, to Regina’s confusion.

“I can’t, sorry” she responds “I have to go home, my dad wants me to run a few errands for him” she lied and Regina pouts. Mal looked at her wondering how someone so beautiful can be such a liar.

“Can’t your brother do it?”

Her pout deepens while pulling Mal closer by the hips in hopes of trying to sway her. Her lips once more closed against Mal’s, hands moulding Mal’s ass and the blonde almost gave in.

_‘Wait! Are you trying to tell me we are all dating Regina?’ Ruby had concluded staring wide and wild eyes at the two girls in front of her once she got a hold of herself._

_‘Yes!’ Tessa’s voice had replied followed by “oh my god Emma” as she quickly realised her new friend was lying unmoving on the floor with blood dripping down her nose._

The sound of Tessa & Ruby’s voices in her head right before they had been sent to detention and that poor new girl was rushed to the nurse had instantly brought her to the present with Regina trying to have her way with her and Mal quickly stepped away from her.

“No he can’t, sorry but I need to go” she needed to get outta here before she loses her morale and gives in to Regina. 

She didn’t give the girl time to process what was happening as she hurriedly left the room but not before hearing Regina say,

“Bye beautiful, I’ll be thinking about you while I lay bored in my room”

**‘Liar!’**

Thoughts Mal as her face contorted in anger, eyes blazing with one thought in mind.

**‘Regina needs to pay.’**

  
**TBC....**

I wrote, delete, wrote, rewrite this chapter so much at this point I can’t be asked anymore but 2021 I have made myself promise to finish ALL the present work I have going on before starting new ones, so my main focus is this then the other. 

**Next chapter: the plan is formed and put into action & SwanQueen is born (slightly), you’ll see what I mean.**😬


	6. WHO IS REGINA MILLS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was high when I wrote this so Idk what’s happening here🤦🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️

**Regina Mills Must Die**

**Chapter Six : WHO IS REGINA MILLS?**

  
____________________________________

**-No one’s POV-**

A seething Ruby stomped and grumbled to herself as she stepped out the school building and began heading toward the student parking lot which will lead her out the main exit of the school, she clenched and unclench her jaw as she flashed back to the conversations she just had with Regina. The girl in question had cornered her in the empty toilet and offered her a quickie because she missed her all day.

‘Yeah right! As if that was true!’ 

She had almost given in because let’s be real here, Regina was freaking hot but then she remembered just why she got a detention today, the three timing liar! So with thats in mind Ruby had quickly pushed Regina away to the confusion of the brunette but Ruby didn’t care, she was not interested in fucking the brunette even if she knows it’ll be one mind-blowing sex, not after what she knows.

“And what big teeth do you she have grandma”

She snaps out of her thoughts at the assumed word and growls at the joke only to find, yo her shock, an amused Tessa with Malory.

‘huh, wait’

“Why are you two together?” She questions forgetting her anger for a minute because this was a weird scene, since when did Malory freaking Gold associated herself with Tessa?

“Found blondie here seething cause Miss dirty cheater just offered her sex”

“Are you kidding?” Growls Ruby, her anger returning.

“I kid you not so now we are going to see Emma because Malory Gold wants to apologise” fake gasped Tessa to Mal’s annoyance. 

Any other day Ruby would be shock too, Mal? Apologise? Does she even know what that means? 

“So not only did she asks you but she just asked me too and that’s why I looked pissed off, what’s an ass!” Ruby explains her sour mood.

“What? And didn’t ask me?” Tessa responds as the two girls looked toward her “sorry, carry on”

“I don’t even want to talk about it so can I tag along? I don’t feel like going home at the moment, I just know my granny isn’t going to be happy about the detention”

“Please don’t remind me, I’m already dreading the talk with my father” sighs Mal and both girls gave her a sympathetic look, anyone who knows Mr Gold knows the man was not one to cross, they just know he expected perfection. Just look how the blonde carried herself, her brother doesn’t count, he seemed like a daddy’s boy anyway. 

“Sure, the more the merrier—“ began Tessa moving in the middle of the two girls and swinging both arms around each of their shoulders “besties” she grins. 

“Get off” growls Malory as she began walking ahead toward her car with Ruby and Tessa following, the latter cackling loudly. 

* * *

**-Regina’s POV-**

“No, of course— yeah I understand...don’t worry about it, yeah”

I watch as Lily had a one sided conversation and usually I wouldn’t care if it wasn’t for the fact the moment she spotted me when I walked into the kitchen she was eyeballing me as if she didn’t want me to know whom she was speaking to which made me curious, so as a nosy person I tried listening in while trying to be subtle about it.

“Cool, feel better soon” 

Then she hanged out, rude!

“So....” I start to ask,

“None of your business” she snapped before shoving past me.

“Rude!” I gasp turning toward her.

“I’m rude?” She growls pointing a finger in my face. I have to remember not to laugh because she hates that but how can I take her serious when she looks like a puppy trying to be angry.

“Hold your horses Incredible Hulk” I teased with a smirk.

“Why you always have to be such an asshole!” She yells in frustrations and I grin.

“I have no idea what I did but please do explain how I’m an asshole” I regretted that as soon as I said it because I know there’s just a list of things she’s dying to list off so before she can reply I cut her off “don’t.”

Rolling her eyes she finally walked away from me but then turned right back around.

“By the way, try and control your little guard dogs, not everyone are interested in you”

“Who’s not interested in me? I’m literally the best thing anyone could ever want and have”. I tease just loving and living to piss my sister off, nothing new here.

Lily stared at me blankly, lips pressed in a thin line. I don’t know why she always entertains my banter but I live for it. 

“One of these days, someone will give you the taste of your own medicine!” She growls before storming away.

“Would it be strawberries or cherries?” I call out then burst into laughter when I heard her tell me to ‘piss off’ 

“I’m telling mother you swore Lilith” I grin because I just know she’s finishing all cursed words under the sun because she’s annoyed. Mission accomplished. I thought grinning widely before striding toward the fridge, opening it and grabbing a handful of grapes and began popping them into my mouth while leaving the kitchen.   
  


* * *

**-No One’s POV-**

The three girls finally reached the Nolan’s home and parked by the curb in front of the house before all three got out.

“Maybe this isn’t such a great idea anymore” Mal spoke pressing the ‘lock’ button on her car keys.

Everyone always thought she was bitchy and yes it may be true however she wasn’t ignorant, if Emma was able to pick up the fact that Regina was playing all three of them, she must be smart and Mal likes smart, vigilant people especially to have in your corner.

Ruby rolls her eyes marching right up to the front door and pressing the bell.

“Oops” she faked an apologetic smile as Mal flashes her the bird.

Tessa walks up where Ruby was standing waiting just as the door swag open revealing Emma’s mother.

“Hello Tessa” the woman greets and the girl in question smiles at her.

“Hi Miss B, brought some friends to visit Ems, is she in?” 

Mary looks at the other two girls whom she hasn’t met yet but seen around town. Malory Gold, Mr Gold’s daughter and Ruby, widow Lucas’ grandchild, the girl’s parents had been friends with her whilst growing up. It was so weird that she was back in the same town she was born and grew up in only with a new set of generation, her child’s generation.

“Yeah, she’s just resting up in her room. You know the way” 

The woman moves out the way letting the three girls in. She may not know Ruby and Malory but Tessa has been around her daughter a few times, has even came and slept over so she figured the other two must also be friends with Emma.

“Thank you for your hospitality” Mal spoke politely as the three made their way up the stairs led by Tessa since she knows the place.

Mary smiles at them and wasn’t shocked by Malory Gold’s politeness, growing up Mr Gold installed instant feared in all the teens and children to behave so it’s not surprising his own children wouldn’t get the same treatment.

* * *

**-Emma’s POV-**

“The party is here!” 

I suddenly sat up straighter from my position of leaning against the headboard of my bed as my bedroom door busts open and in walked Tessa, that wasn’t really surprising, since I got back home she has been texting me nonstop however what shocked me was the presence of the two other people with her. Ruby, maybe slightly but Malory Gold? In my house? In my bedroom? What was happening?

“You don’t have to look so shock Nolan” said girl in question rolling her eyes as they made their way fully inside.

“Um—“ no but really I was legit surprised, this same girl I happened to have stepped on her toes somehow without even doing anything amongst other things was in my room so excuse me for feeling that way.

“Mal here came because she had a few things to say” Tessa trails off planting herself on my bed as Ruby sits by the end of my bed however the other blonde remained standing and dare I say she seems— nervous? ‘weird’

“Yeah well, sorry” she mumbles quickly to my confusion, why was she apologising? Yeah I guess she has been a bitch to me but what school lacks the bitchy crew?

“I meant for the punch and that” she tacks a lock of hair behind her ear huffing, never realised it was difficult to apologise. 

“Um thanks, it’s not really your fault— I kinda got my face in front of your fist” I smirk as I saw her roll her eyes understanding the joke however I spied a slight smile tagged the corners of her lips. 

‘We’re not friends but we are not enemies either’ I thought as we smile at one and another.

“What did we miss?” Question Ruby and I see Malory finally relax her postures and the girl grabs the chair in my room and sat herself down.

“None of your business” she snapped but it wasn’t malice as her words usually were “it’s an inside joke” she winked my way to Ruby’s annoyance.

“Anyways...” began Tessa not liking being excluded and tackled me in a hug. 

‘I can’t believe I actually have friend (s)?’

“Look, I didn’t just come over to apologise to Emma—“ Malory began grabbing our attention “we can’t just sit here and do nothing about what had happened” She adds.

“I mean can you believe Regina had the audacity to ask me to have sex with her only to turn around probably not even ten minutes after telling me she will go home alone thinking about me, she asks Ruby!” She rants in frustration.

I guess the whole thing is taking a toll on her, I don’t blame her.

“And she didn’t even ask me” Came Tessa’s whine. 

“Really Tess?” Ruby groans as the blonde gives an apologetic smile before borrowing into my side. 

‘Please she so cute’ 

“She probably found someone else to fuck that’s why” spat Mal and I now just realised she had stood up and is now pacing up and down my bedroom carpet. 

“Yeah well what can we do?” Ruby sighs as Malory flops down on my bed in defeat.

“Get her back” I whispers lowly. 

Please why did I say that? 

I gave a nervous smile as all three girls looked toward me. 

“What do you mean?” Tessa asks and I shrug, because what did I really mean, God Emma just shut up! 

“No, no, you might be onto something Nolan” 

I don’t like the look in Malory’s eyes as she stood up pacing again.

“Regina Mills, she’s all high and mighty: everyone in that school practically worships her, even Killian who traumatises her sister on daily basis worships her—“

Wait what? Killian is bullying Lily? I know she must be talking about Lily because I have seen the girl flinch in Killian’s presence a few times before however she had distracted me before I could ask and it couldn’t be Zelena because she was legit a Greek Goddess in that school or something. Does Regina even knows?

“Of course she doesn’t” came Malory‘s answer and I wonder if I said that out loud.

“No but your face shows what you were thinking” replies Ruby. Okay stop freaking me out!

“Why not?” I wonder loudly.

“You are kidding right?” Malory spoke as if I was stupid and I just gave her a stupid look, probably confirming what she thought about me. 

“Um maybe because she would legit beat the shit outta him and he won’t even manage to lift a finger” Mal responds in a duh voice. 

I chuckle loudly because hello? Killian literally stood like a foot or something taller than Regina, and the boy was built for his age, are they crazy?

“You really don’t know who Regina is, do you?” Ruby gasps stopping my laughter in midway as Tessa rubs my arm up and down in comfort gesture? Wtf. Who is Regina? 

**TBC...**

**Throw me your theories...**

**Like I said, it’s based off the movie so if you seen it you will definitely see the differences between this and the movie but if you haven’t watched the movie, just wait and see :)**

**Bye.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know some elements here are not everyone’s cup of tea so don’t feel obliged to read, I’m not forcing you. To those that enjoy my stories, welcome to another rollercoaster x


End file.
